Unfogging the Future
by Lady Aki
Summary: When Lily and the Marauders find Harry Potter books and they decide to read them. Join them as they uncover there future.CHAPTER 9 COMING SOON... I HOPE
1. The Boy who Lived

Me: Hi and welcome to... (dramatic pause)

Sakura: (rolls eyes) Dramatic aren't we?

Me: (ignores her)... **The Marauders and Lily Read_ The Harry Potter _Books 1 to 7: Book One**

**Disclaime**r**:_ I don't own Harry Potter It all belongs to Ms J. K . Rowling_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the day before kids at Hogwarts got on the Hogwarts Express and went home for the summer. In the Gryffindor common-room sat seventh-years James Potter, his girl-friend Lilly Evans and best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were done packing and talking about what they were going to do during the summer and promised to wright and/or visit if they could. When all of a sudden a book fell out of the sky and hit Lilly in the head.

"Oh ow ow ow ow ow . What in the bloody hell was that?" she asked rubbing her head

"Lilly language." James said shocked that his Lilly-flower knew such words.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "But can someone please answer my question?"

"It's a book!" exclaimed Peter

"No shit." Sirius said aggravated that Peter could be _so_ stupid sometimes, no scratch that _all_ the time.

"Hey James, are you related to someone called Harry Potter?" Remus asked him picking up the book.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Just wondering 'cause this book is called _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_."

"Really? What year was it published in?" asked Lilly.

"Don't know, lets see. It was published in 1997" he said. He'd gone vary pale.

"Cool a FUTURISTIC book." Sirius said. "Lets read it."

"But what if we mess up history?" said Remus

"But Moony, us getting it _has_ messed up history. Reading it can't hurt"

"Well okay."

"Yes!" Sirius cried. "Now who wants to read first?

"I will." James said

"Okay, here."

Chapter One _The Boy Who Lived_

"Oh sounds interesting_" _Peter saidJames glared at him as if to say 'don't interrupt me.'

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd except to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

"Wait did it say Dursley as in D-U-R-S-L-E-Y" Lilly asked vary pale.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Um 'cause my sister's fiancee last name is Dursley. Could this book be about them?"

"How could it though? The title is _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._" Sirius said

"Well lets keep reading and find out."

_Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors._

_The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere._

_The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley''s sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn''t have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that._

"What! What do you mean a child like that!" James shouted.

"James, love calmdown" Lilly said

"Sorry. Lets keep reading."

_When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair._

_None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window._

_At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car, and backed out of number four''s drive._

_It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar——a cat reading a map._

"Bet it's McGonagall." all of them said

_For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen——then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive——no, _looking _at the sign; cats couldn't read maps _or _signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he though of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day._

_But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes——the getups you saw on young people!_

Lily snorted.

_He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren''t young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and he was wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt——these people were obviously collecting for something...yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot._

_Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window of his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn''t, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. _He _didn''t see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime._

"Who has honestly never seen an owl in their life?" asked Peter dumbly.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"You know, Peter, owls are wizarding pets. Muggles don't use owls as a mailing system"

"Oh." he said

Lily snorted again.

_Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important phone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he''d stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery._

"Well, he does need the exercise." said James.

_He''d forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker''s. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn''t know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn''t see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past_ _them, clutching a large doughnut in a bagthat he caught a few words of what they were saying._

"_The Potters, that''s right, that''s what I heard-"_

"-_yes, their son, Harry-"_

_Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking...no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't an unusual name._

This time James snorted "Yes it is."

_He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew _was_ called Harry. He''d never seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her- if _he''d _had a sister like that...but all the same, those people in cloaks..._

_He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o''clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door._

"_Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare: "Don''t be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!"_

_And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle, and walked off._

_Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination._

"Blimey, he and my parents should meet up." said Sirius.

"Could you please stop guys interrupting!" James asked. "We'll never get any where, if you don't."

"Sorry." they mumbled.

"It's okay, lets keep reading."

_As he pulled into the driveway of number 4, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood –– was the tabby cat he''d spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes._

"Yep it's McGonagall"

_  
"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn''t move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door''s problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Shan't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" _

"_Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don''t know about that, but it''s not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they''ve had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early –– it''s not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." _

_Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He''d have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously._

"_Err –– Petunia, dear –– you haven''t heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. _

"Oh my it is Petunia, and if Mrs Potter is her sister that means that I'm married to..." Lilly trailedoffand looked at James. Then she gave him the most passionate kiss known to man.

"I take it that's a yes?" James asked slipping the ring on her finger ( he was planing to purpose on the train)

"Yes!" she cried

"Can we please get on with the story?" asked Remus, who had been quiet this entire time

"Okay."

"_No," she said sharply. "Why?" _

"_Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." _

"_So?" Snapped Mrs. Dursley. _

"_Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son –– he''d be about Dudley''s age now, wouldn''t he?" _

"_I suppose so," Said Mrs. Dursley stiffly."_

"_What's his name again? Howard, isn't it? _

"_Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." _

"_Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. _

_While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.  
Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn''t think he could bear it.  
_

_The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn''t see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on – he yawned and turned over –it couldn''t affect them..._

_How very wrong he was.  
Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn''t'' so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all._

_  
A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you''d have thought he''d just popped out of the ground. The cat''s talk twitched and its eyes narrowed. _

_  
Nothing like this old man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. The man''s name was Albus Dumbledore._

_  
Albus Dumbledore didn''t seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."_

_  
He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again –– the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn''t be able to see anything happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn''t look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it._

_  
"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."_

_  
He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald on. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled._

_  
""How did you know it was me?"" she asked._

_  
""My dear Professor, I''ve never seen a cat sit so stiffly.""  
_

""_You''d be stiff if you''d been sitting on a brick wall all day,"" said Professor McGonagall.  
_

""_All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.""  
_

_Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
""Oh yes, everyone''s celebrating, all right,"" she said impatiently. ""You''d think they''d be a bit more careful, but no –– even the muggles have noticed something''s going on. It was on their news."" She jerked her head back at the Dursleys'' dark living-room window. ""I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars... Well, they''re not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent –– I''ll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.""  
_

""_You can''t blame them,"" said Dumbledore gently. ""We''ve had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.""  
_

"_I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that''s no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."  
She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn''t, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"_

"_It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbert lemon?"_

_  
"A what?"_

_  
"A_ _sherbert lemon. They''re a kind of Muggle sweet I''m rather fond of."_

_  
"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn''t think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You- Know-Who has gone –"_

_  
"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense –– for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two_ _sherbert lemon, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."  
_

"_I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you''re different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."_

_  
"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."  
_

"_Only because you're too –– well –– noble to use them."  
_

"_It''s lucky it''s dark. I haven''t blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."  
_

_Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"_

_  
It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another_ _sherbert lemon and did not answer._

_  
"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are –– are –– that they're –– **dead**."_

_  
Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped_

"WHAT!" Lilly, James, Remus, and Siriusyelled, well Peter smiled evilly_. 'Yes his plan worked.'_

"W- well lets keep reading and find out why Dumbledore's at your sister's Lil" James said shakily

"O- okay."

"_Lily and James... I can''t believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder._

"_I know... I know..." he sighed heavily._

_  
Professor McGonagall''s voice trembled as she went on. "That''s not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter''s son, Harry. But –– he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they''re saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort''s power somehow broke –– and that''s why he''s gone."_

_  
Dumbledore nodded glumly._

_  
"It –– it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all of he's done...all the people he's killed...he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding...of all the things to stop him...but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"_

_  
"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."_

_  
Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I''d be here, by the way?_

_  
"Yes,"" said Professor McGonagall. "And I suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"_

_  
"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They''re the only family he has left now."_

"NOOOOOOO!" Lilly and James yelled.

"Petunia wouldn't take in my son if her life depended on it." said Lily

"I wouldn't want her to take our son in if anyone''s life depended on it." James said

"Why can''t I take him?" Sirius asked

"Good question..."

"One thing though, my first choice for a Secret Keeper would be you, Sirius." said James

"and Morgan." said Lily

"Then I would tell you to go to Moony; I would be the first person for him to torture it out of"  
And then I would tell you that my, Ummmm, condition, would make me an even easier target so I would tell you to go to Peter, he's the least likely for you to go to anyways." Remus said

All there eyes widen in horror as the realization hit them

"We did go to you then Peter, and that's why you were smiling evilly when we read that Lill and I were dead." said James dropping book.

Peter gulped and ran for his life

"Well, now we'll know not to make that mistake." said Lilly picking up the book "We should see how our son grows up."

"_You don't mean –– you can't mean the people who live here?" Cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore –– you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son –– I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"_

_  
"It''s the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I''ve written them a letter."_

_  
"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He''ll be famous –– a legend –– I wouldn''t be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future –– there will be books written about Harry –– every child in our world will know his name!"_

_  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"_

_  
Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes –– yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it_

_.  
"Hagrid''s bringing him."_

_  
"You think it –– wise –– to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"_

_  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. _

"_I''m not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to –– what was that?"  
A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky –– and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them._  
_If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild –– long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets._

_  
"Hagrid,"" said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. ""At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"_

_  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,"said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I''ve got him, sir."_

_  
"No problems, were there?"_

_  
"No, sir –– house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."_

_  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning._

_  
"Is that where --?" whispered Professor McGonagall._

_  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. ""He''ll have that scar forever."_

_  
"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"_

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have on myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well –– give him here, Hagrid –– we''d better get this over with."

_  
Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house._

_  
"Could I –– could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog._

_  
"Shhh!""hissed Professor McGonagall, "you''ll wake the Muggles!"_

_  
"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can''t stand it –– Lily an' James dead –– an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –"_

_  
"Yes, yes, it''s all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we''ll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry''s blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore''s eyes seemed to have gone out._

_  
"Well,""said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."_

_  
"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin'' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall –– Professor Dumbledore, sir."_

_  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motor cycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the night.  
""I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply._

_  
Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four._

_  
"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, not that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter –– the boy who lived!"_

"That's so sad." cried Lilly, tears steaming down her face.

"Shh Lilly it'll be okay I won't let that happen. I won't I promise" said James rocking her backing her back and forth.

"Come on it's guys time for lunch." Said Remus

They all nodded and went to the Great Hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: Next Chapter: _The Vanishing Glass._

Sakura: R&R please.


	2. The Vanishing Glass

Me: Hi and welcome to **The Marauders and Lily Read_ The Harry Potter _Books 1 to 7: Book One** Chapter 2: _The Vanishing Glass_

Sakura: get on with it.

Me: Okay. Okay **Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did James and Lilly would still be alive_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After lunch the went back to the common room to go read the second chapter of the book but it was filled with students saying good- bye to friends so it wouldn't be so bad the next day. So the gang decided to go to the boy's dormitory to read.

"Okay, who's reading next? asked James.

"I will." said Remus "get comfortable 'cause I won't be stopping if your in an uncomfortable position they nodded, Lilly was sitting in James' lap, who was sitting on his bed. Sirius was also laying on his own bed.

"Ready?" Remus asked the others. They nodded. "Okay, well lets get started."

Chapter two: _The Vanishing Glass_

_Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front door step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpieces really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets–– but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blonde boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too._

"What!" shouted Lilly " NO sign that Harry lived there too? What do they make him do sleep in a cupboard?" Remus glared at her and she shut-up. He smiled and continued on

_Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day._

_  
"Up! Get up! Now!"_

_  
Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again."Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto he back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before._

_  
His aunt was back outside the door._

_  
"Are you up yet?" she demanded._

_  
"Nearly," said Harry._

_  
"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."_

_  
Harry groaned._

_  
"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door._

_  
"Nothing, nothing..."_

_  
Dudley's birthday –– how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that is where he slept._

Lilly looked murderous. James' expression was exactly the same. "A cupboard? A CUPBOARD? HE SLEEPS IN A CUPBOARD?" James yelled.

"Petunia Evans," said Lilly deadly quiet. "I'm sooooooooooo going to kill you when I see you tomorrow!" she had shouted the last part.

"Umm, guys?" Said Sirius "Can we get back to the book?"

They stopped ranting about how they were going to kill the Dursleys, sat back down but still looked murderous.

_When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley''s birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise –– unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley''s favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast._

_Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley''s, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry and a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley ha punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thing scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.  
_

"_In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."_

"Isn't that typical, we die saving her arse and she pretends that we died being stupid" Lilly said

_Don't ask questions –– that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys._

_  
Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon_

_.  
"Comb your hair!" He barked, by way of a morning greeting.  
About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way ---- all over_ the place.

"Sounds like my hair" said James

"Of course, he just _had_ to get his father's hair" said Lilly

"Can we please get on with it?" Remus asked

_Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon.He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel._

"Sounds more like a pig in a wig if you ask me" said Lilly

_---- Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig._

"That was weird" said Sirius

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP INTERRUPTING ME PLEASE" yelled Remus.

"Sorry"

_Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell._

"_Thirty-six,"_

"HOLY CRAP THIRTY-SIX FLIPPING PRESENTS FOR ONE BOY!" all of them shouted.

_He said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."_

_  
"Darling, you haven''t counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it''s here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."_

_  
"Alright, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over._

_Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly,""And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How''s that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"_

_  
Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I''ll have thirty...thirty..."  
_

"_Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.  
_

""_Oh."" Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. _

"_All right then."_

_  
Uncle Vernon chuckled.._

"He's turning 11, right?" said James

"Right," Lilly said

" AND HE CAN'T ADD TWO UNTO THIRTY-SEVEN?" said Sirius.

All of them burst out laughing

"_Little tyke wants his money''s worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair._

_At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried._

_  
"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry''s direction._

_Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley''s birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she''d ever owned.  
""Now what?"" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he''d planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn''t easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again._

_  
"We could phone Marge,""Uncle Vernon suggested._

_  
"Don''t be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."_

_  
The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there ---- or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn''t understand them, like a slug._

_  
"What about what''s-her-name, your friend ---- Yvonne?"_

_  
"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia._

_  
"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley''s computer).  
Aunt Petunia looked as though she''d just swallowed a lemon._

_  
"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled._

_  
"I won''t blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren''t listening._

_  
"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."_

_  
"That car''s new, he''s not sitting in it alone..."_

_  
Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn''t really crying ---- it had been years since he''d really cried ---- but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted._

"_Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" She cried, flinging her arms around him._

_  
"I... don't...want...him...t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.  
Just then, the doorbell rang –– _

"_Oh, good Lord, they''re here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically –– and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat._

"I wonder if he's related to Peter..." James said

_He was usually the one who held people''s arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.  
_

_Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.  
_

"_I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy –– any funny business, anything at all –– and you''ll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."_

_  
"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..."_

_  
But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did._

"Oh sweetheart it's okay, you're going to do things that you can't explain but you'll eventually learn to control it. Don't worry baby, mummy's here." said Lillytalking to the book as if it was Harry.

"Ummm Lilly, Harry isn't alive yet!" Said Remus

"Oh right" she said sniffling.

"Yeah, don''t worry, we''ll kill Peter before we let him actually do this to you two." said Sirius.

"Thanks guys" she said snuggling closer to James

_The problem was, strange things often happened around harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen._

_Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors an cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly._

"It's because it''s just like mine, ya can never cut off this hair!" Said James

"Oh great, girls will be all over him, I'll have to make sure he doesn't even start off as a player like his father. One girl at a time and he has to actually like them!" said Lilly

"Ah Lils, your no fun!" Sirius said

_Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley''s (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn''t fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn''t punished.  
On the other hand, he''d gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley''s gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry''s surprise as anyone else''s, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursley''s had received a very angry letter from Harry''s headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he''d tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump._

"He's that friggen' light!" all of them said

_But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn''t school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg''s cabbage-smelling living room.  
While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects._

_This morning, it was motorcycles._

"I like motorcycles" said Sirius

"_...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them._

_  
"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."_

_Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON''T FLY!"  
_

"Mine would" Sirius said

"Yes but he's a muggle and in muggle land motorcycles don't fly." James said

_Dudley and Piers sniggered._

_  
"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."_

_  
But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter it was a dream or even a cartoon –– they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas._

_  
It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It was''t bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond._

_  
Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.  
_

_They are in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first._

_  
Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.  
After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon''s car and crushed it into a can –– but at the moment it didn''t look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep._

_  
Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils._

_  
""Make it move,"" he whined hat his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn''t budge._

_  
""Do it again,"" Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on._

_  
""This is boring,"" Dudley moaned. He shuffled away._

_  
Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself –– no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house._

_  
The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.It winked._

_  
Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren''t. He looked back at the snake and winked, too._

_The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:_

_  
"I get that all the time."_

_  
"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him._

"_It must be really annoying."_

_  
The snake nodded vigorously._

_  
"Where do you come from, anyway"" Harry asked._

_  
The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.  
Boa Constrictor, Brazil._

_  
"Was it nice there?"_

_  
The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see –– so you've never been to Brazil?"_

_  
As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT''S DOING!"_

_  
Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could._

_  
"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened –– on second Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror._

_  
Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor''s tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits._

_  
As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."_

_  
The keeper of the reptile house was in shock._

"Are son's a parslemouth...but... How, why, I don't understand" James said

"I'm one That's the gift. It the one that got me into Hogwarts" Lilly said

"Oh okay"

"_But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"_

_  
The zoo director himself mad Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn''t done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon''s car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"_

_  
Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go –– cupboard –– stay –– no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy_

_.  
Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food._

He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he''d been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash.

CAR CRASH, CAR CRASH KILL YOU TWO! THAT''S AN INSULT! shouted Remus and Sirius.

_He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died_

_This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.  
When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.  
At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody like to disagree with Dudley's gang._

"I would" said James_  
_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Me: Did you like it? Next chapter _The Letters from no One_

Sakura: R&R please.


	3. The Letters from No One

Me: Welcome to **The Marauders and Lily Read_ The Harry Potter _Books 1 to 7: Book One** Chapter 3 _The Letters from No One_

Sakura: **Disclaimer:** **_She doesn't own Harry Potter, but if she did well.. Lets just say Harry and Hermione would have gotten together in book three_**.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay who's reading next?" asked Remus

"I will." said Lilly

"'k. Here." he said handing her the book

Chapter 3 _The Letters from No One_

_The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment_. _By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again_ _the summer holidays had started_

"Wouldn't the teachers question his absence?" said Lilly

"The probably said he had a bad case of the flu." said Sirius

"Oh"

_and Dudley_ _had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote control aeroplane_ _and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on crutches_

"What a nice boy! Notice the sarcasm in my voice" said James

_Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting._

"WHAT! My son will NOT be hunted by other people" Yelled James and Lilly

_This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny._

"_They stuff people''s heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall"" he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"_

"_No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it –– it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said._

_One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cars, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years._

_That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life._

_As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh._

_There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water._

"_What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question._

"_Oh no, he asked a question lets get all strict and snap at him" said Lilly in a mocking voice_

"_Your new school uniform," she said._

_Harry looked in the bowl again._

"_Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."_

"_Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."_

_Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High –– like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably._

_Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table._

_They heard the click of t he mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat._

"_Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper._

"_Make Harry get it."_

"_Get the mail, Harry."_

"_Make Dudley get it."_

"_Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."_

"_Isn't that nice" said Remus_

_Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon''s sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and –– a letter for Harry._

_Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives –– he didn't belong to the library, so he''d never even got rude notes asking for books back._

_Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:_

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp_

"Yay he got his Hogwarts letter" said James

"Yeah but they probably won't let him read it" said Lilly

"They'd better" said Sirius.

_Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H._

"_Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke._

_Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope._

_Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard._

"_Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk……"_

"_Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"_

_Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon._

"_That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back._

"_Who'd be writing to you?"Sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge._

"_P-P-Petunia!" he gasped._

_Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise._

"_Vernon! Oh my goodness –– Vernon!"_

_They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick._

"_I want to read that letter," he said loudly._

"_I want to read it,"" said Harry furiously, ""as it''s mine."_

"_Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope._

_Harry didn't move._

"_I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted._

"_Let me see it"" demanded Dudley._

"_OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor._

"_Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address –– how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don''t think they''re watching the house?"_

"_Watching –– spying –– might be following us," Muttered Uncle Vernon wildly._

"Oh please," snorted Lilly "It's called _MAGIC._"

"_But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don''t want……"_

_Harry could see Uncle Vernon''s shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen._

"_No,"" he said finally. "No, we''ll ignore it. If they don't get an answer ……Yes, that's best ... we won''t do anything……."_

""_But ––""_

""_I''m not having one in the house, Petunia!_

"_You had 'one' in the house the second you took him in that night 10 years ago, so deal with it!" said James_

"_Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"_

_That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'_

'_d never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard._

"_Where''s my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who''s writing me?"_

"_No one. It was addressed to you by mistake " said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I've burned it."_

"_It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, ""it had my cupboard on it."_

"_SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful._

"_Err –– yes, Harry –– about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley''s second bedroom."_

"_Why?" said Harry._

"_Don''t ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."_

_The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon''s Sister Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn''t fit into his first bedroom._

_He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor''s dog; in the corner was Dudley''s first-ever television set, which he''d put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only thing in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched._

_From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, ""I don''t want him in there ... I need that room ... make him get out ..."_

_Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he''d have given anything to be up here. Today he''d rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it._

_Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he''d opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly._

_When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! ''Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive ––"_

_With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry''s letter clutched in his hand._

"_Go to your cupboard –– I mean, you bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley –– go –– just go."_

_Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they''d try again? And this time he''d make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights._

_He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door ––_

"_AAAAARRRGH!"_

_Harry leapt into the air; he''d trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat –– something alive!_

_Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle''s face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he''d been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived right into Uncle Vernon''s lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink._

"_I want ––" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes._

_Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot._

"_See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they''ll just give up."_

_  
"I'm not sure that''ll work, Vernon."_

"_Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him._

"And he says were strange" said Lilly

_On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor._

"_Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement._

_On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy._

"_No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers,""No damn letters today ––"_

_Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one ––_

"_Out! OUT!"_

_Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor._

"_That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in 5 minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"_

_He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag._

_They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while._

"_Shake 'em off...shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this._

_They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He''d never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he''d missed five television programs he''d wanted to see, and he''d never gone so long without blowing up and alien on his computer._

_Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering..._

_They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for break fast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table._

"'_Scuse me, but is on of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."  
She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:_

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

_Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared._

"_I''ll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room._

"_Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage._

"_Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared._

_It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled."It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."_

_Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday –– and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television –– then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry''s eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun –– last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day._

_Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, then package and didn't answer aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought._

"_Found the perfect place!"" He said. "Come on! Everyone out!"_

_it was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain; there was no television in there._

"_Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. ""And this gentleman''s kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"_

_A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them._

"_I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"_

_It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led them to the broken-down house._

_The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms._

_Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up._

"_Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully._

_He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all._

_As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket._

"WHAT!" Lilly cried "He'll get sick"

"I don't think the care Lills" said Sirius.

_The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned out by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleyes would remember at all, wondering where the letter-writer was now._

_Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside . He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go . Maybe the house on Privet Dive would be so full or letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow._

_Three minutes to go. Was that the sea slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that crunching noise? Was that the rock crumbling into the sea?_

_One minute to go and he'd eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty...ten - nine maybe he'd wake Dudley up just to annoy him.- three - two - one-_

_BOOM._

_The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt up right staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in._

"Well that's the end of the chapter, any way it's dinner time." Lilly said

"Ok"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all

Sakura: R&R please


	4. The Keeper of Keys and a plot twist

Me: Hi. This is Aki-Sama of the Northern Lands also known as Amber Lily Potter or to my readers Megumi-the-kitsune-demon. This story was once called **Lily and the Marauders read the Harry Potter Books: Book One.** SoI didn't steal it. Also I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long waitdamn Sakura.

SakuraHey!

Me: (ignores her) Yay it's my turn to do the disclaimer. So here it is: Ok people it's called fanfiction get it **fan**fiction. I wouldn't be writing this if I wasn't a **FAN**.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sirius****it's your turn to read." said Lily sitting on her fiancee's****bed after dinner

"Okay." he said sitting on his own bed. "Every one comfy?" he asked looking around. James was laying on his bed Lily on his lap****and Remus was on his bed laying on his stomach.

Chapter four _The Keeper of the Keys_

_BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake_

"_Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly._

Sirius was interrupted by laughter from James and Lily "Where's the cannon. That's funny, it's just Hagrid!"

_There was crash behind them_ _and Uncle Vernon came skidding into_ _the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had_ _bought with them._

"_Who's there_?"_ he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"_

_There was a pause. Then -_

_SMASH!_

_The door was hit with such force that it swung clean of it's hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor._

Sirius was again interrupted this time by snoring. He looked around, James' arms were wrapped around Lily's waist, her right arm draped protectively over her stomach.

'_Probably_ _dreaming about Harry._' Sirius thought as he too fell asleep.

**+The Next Day On The Train+**

"I'm so sorry we fell asleep Sirius**." **said Lily on the train the next day.

"It's okay. Now we've got the rest of the day to read, so lets finish that book."

They all agreed, although Lily said that they needed to get changed first**-**"So we'll have more time"- she had said

The reading of the rest of the book contested of many motherly and fatherlymoments from Lily and James, like when Hagridshowed Harry and hisfriends Norbert, (Hagrid!) They had both shouted. Or when Harry had been made seeker(My son made seeker! My son made seeker!) James had chantedAnd lets not for get when Qurrel had tired to kill him. (I'm sooooooooooo going to kill _him_)Lily had said.

"Hey look," said Remus pointing to the floor. "There's a note. It must of fallen out."

"Lets read it." said Sirius."Can we?" he asked when he saw Lily's look that said, "No this is private."

"Aww! Come on Lils it's nothing they won't find out." James said hugging his fiancee

"Oh, okay." she said with a sigh.

"Right then." said Remus opening the letter.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Padfoot, and Moony._

_Hi it's Harry in case you couldn't tell. I sent you the book with one thing in mind, keep you alive and get the rat away from you. Now I'm going to pay you a visit 'Mione thought of a spell that could send us back in time for a week. So we can tell you more about our years in Hogwarts. As soon as you're done reading this Ron, Hermione_ _and myself will appear in a flash of blue light (sorry can't be helped)_

_Love Harry._

"Well that's interesting. Now lets wait for our son." said Lily.

Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared and there stood three people, one with startling emerald green eyes.

"Mum, Dad?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Me: Oh a cliffy! What fun. Sorry it's so short. R&R please.


	5. Meeting Our Son

Me: (Does a happy dance) I've hit the fifty mark I'm so happy, fifty reviews can you believe and this is just the fifth chapter and my first story too. I didn't know this story was so loved. Thanks guys.

Sakura: Aki does not own Harry Potter the saint J. K. Rowling does.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Last Time_ _on Unfogging The Future_ (A/N oh god I sound like a t.v announcer )

_Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared and there stood three people, one with startling emerald green eyes._

"_Mum, Dad?_"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This Time

"Oh _Harry!_" cried Lily flinging herself in to her sons arms. "I'm so sorry we weren't there for you!" she said sobbing

"Shhh, mum it's not your fault. It's the rats, not yours." Harry said rubbing his mums back.

"Besides if this works you'll live." said Ron.

Suddenly they realized they weren't alone just with their son but with his and their friends.

"Um... right" said Harry standing up. "Mum, Dad, Moony and Padfoot. May I present my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger soon-to-be-Potter" Said Harry giving a dramatic bow.

"Oh, ha ha. Funny aren't you?" Hermione said lightly punching Harry on the arm.

"Now, as much as I enjoyed this little display. Tell us more about your lives at Hogwarts." Said James with a grin

"And how you to got engaged." said Lily pointing to her son and Hermione who was sitting on Harry's lap

"Yeah I thought she'd end up with Ron." Sirius said.

At this the Golden Trio burst into laughter

"Me? Marry Ron! Are you crazy or something?" Hermione managed to say before bursting into laughter again

"Yeah, are you? Because Hermione is not my type" Ron said.

"Okay now can you tell us more about your lives at Hogwarts?" said Lily. "'cause you're my baby and I wasn't there to see you grow up." she cried

"Okay I'll start at the summer before second year."

**+Kings Cross+**

For the past few hours Harry had told them his second to forth year.

"Oh _Harry!_" cried Lily flinging herself in to her sons arms... again

"Wow you've certainly had a rough life. Huh Harry?" said Remus

"Yep, he has. Now can we please get off this train?" said Hermione who was starting to get annoyed, she hated long train rides with a passion and this was by far one of the longest.

"Sorry baby, I forgot you don't like long train rides." said Harry wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Ya, well... don't forget next time or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week." she said as Harry outwardly cringed.

The group quickly walked off the platform and in to the muggle world. Walking out of the station James looked around to see if any muggles were watching, seeing none he stuck out his wand, with a BANG the Knight Bus appeared.

"To Potter Mansion please." said Lily to the conductor, (a girl called Emily Johnson) as they got on.

"All of ya?" Emily asked eyeing Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were wearing black cloaks with hoods covering their faces

"Yes, all of us."

"Alright then."

After many falling off the chairs the group got off .James paying Emily on the way out. Walking in to Potter Mansion four gasps could. It was beautiful the Entrance Hall was paneled in dark oak and there was a homey feeling to the whole house.

----One Hour Later----

"So what should we do first? Petunia, and scare her or let you tell us the plan to keep us alive?" James asked sitting in a chair.

"Oh can we see 'Tunia first?" said Lily, all eyes were on her the thought she'd want to know the plan first and then scare her sister. "As _much _as I would like to know the plan, I liked to get back at 'Tunia first".

"Okay, scare Petunia it is then." Sirius said.

Ten minutes and another Knight Bus ride later they were outside number four, Privet Drive. Lily went up and knocked on the door.

"Hello Petunia." said Lily to the person on the other side of the, now open door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: Wow another cliffy! I seem to be doing those a lot lately, anyway please review

Much love

Aki


	6. Scaring Petunia and The Plan

Me: Wow chapter 6 already I'm on a roll.

Sakura: Aki does not own Harry Potter the saint J. K. Rowling does

**WANING: This is a Harry/Hermione, if you don't like it hit the back button _DO NOT _flame me just for the paring. If you don't like Harry/Hermione but have continued to read this and haven't flamed me thank you.**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Last Time_ _on Unfogging The Future_

_Ten minutes and another Knight Bus ride later they were outside number four, Privet Drive. Lily went up and knocked on the door._

"_Hello Petunia." said Lily to the person on the other side of the, now open door._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

This Time

"What do you want freak?" Petunia asked her sister, eyeing the group oddly.

"Can we come in?" Lily asked

"No I don't-."

"Thanks."said Lily ignoring her sisters protests and walking into the house. They walked in two's: James and Lily, Harry and Hermione, Remus and Sirius, and Ron brought up the rear. Walking into the living room they had to pass the cupboard under the stairs, Lily fumed and James sensing Lily's anger griped her hand.

"So, freaks, what do you want?" Petunia asked sitting down.

"Well, it's not exactly 'want' it's more like 'need'. And we need to talk, Petunia." James said.

"Oh, and what do you freaks need to talk to _me_ about?"

"Well, you see, Petunia, we found this book and well-." started Remus

"-in it there was a boy who was treated horribly by his aunt, uncle and cousin, whom he lived with, because his parents had been murdered-." continued Sirius

"-but the boy had lived and was sent to live with his relatives. His relatives hated him because of what he was, and what he was, was a wizard-."James continued

"-his relatives hated magic and tried to beat it out of him even to go so far as to make him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, and lock him in when he showed any signs of magic." finished Lily

"I see but what does this have to do with me, freaks?" Petunia asked

"Well you see Petunia, that aunt was you." said Lily

"No it wasn't! You have never had a child Lily and nether have I, and you're still here so you cant be dead!"

"Oh but it was, you see the book of which we speak was published in 1997."

"WHAT! Lily you've messed up the future. I always knew you were a freak."

"Actually we changed it for the better." said Hermione.

"Really?" Petunia said with a rased eyebrow.

"Yep" said Harry. "Now do you want to know who we are?"

A nod.

"Okay then. I'm Harry James Potter. Born 1980." he said as he, Ron, and Hermione pushed back their hoods

"Ron Billies Weasley. Born 1980."

"Hermione Jane Granger. Born 1980."

"Also know as The Golden Trio At your service." they chorused.

None of them expected Petunia -who had been around magic long enough to expect the unexpected- to faint.

"Well our work here is done." said Sirius with a grin

"Yes now can you tell us the plan to keep us alive?" asked Lily

"Sure. You see it goes like this: you let the rat think that he is still your friend and then make him our Secret Keeper, but this time you let everybody know that Peter's the Secret Keeper instead of letting them think it's Sirius. Then on Hallow's Eve you put an ancient protection spell on each of us. So when Voldemort shoots the Killing Curse at you it will knock you out making it seem like your dead but your not. How ever since it's like you sacrificed yourselves, the Killing Curse will rebound off of me and back onto Voldemort, thus destroying him. You'll wake up right after that. So any questions?"

"Wow, that quite a plan. Are you sure it'll work?" James asked

"Oh yes, the protection spell was created by Merlin himself for this very purpose"said Hermione

"Oh."

"Now that we know the plan we can spend the rest of the week getting to now you and hear all about the rest of your Hogwarts years." said Lily smiling.

"Okay, just let the years go by like I tell you except for some deaths."

"Okay, but lets leave before she-." here Lily jerked her head towards Petunia- "wakes up."

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Me: Well their you go chapter 6. I hope you like it Please review.


	7. A Week With Mum & Dad, Day 1, Part 1

**IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ**

**My Dear Readers,**

**I'm all moved in and settled. Just in time to cause I'm going in for surgery on the 24. It'll on my legs and I'll be in casts for about a month so this will be the last chapter for awhile**

Me: HI! I'M BACK!

Sakura: Ignore her, she's on a sugar rush

Me: Hey! If your not going to help me get back in my head now please.

Sakura:Okay. (Disappears)

Me: No, wait! Come back I need you to explain something

Sakura:(Reappears) Why can't you explain it?

Me: 'Cause I'm to hyper to. (Bouncing Around)

Sakura: (Sighs) What do you want me to explain?

Me What Harry meant by: "Okay, just let the years go by like I tell you except for some deaths."

Sakura: Okay, what he meant was: when their alive and he goes to Hogwarts, to let things go into play as he tells them except for some deaths of certain people. There, happy now?

Me: Yes, very much so. Now on to the disclaimer! **I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did James and Lily would still be alive and kicking**Now onto

Sakura: (Cuts me off) Get on with it.

Me: (real quite and child-like (like when a child is sad)) the story

**WANING: This is a Harry/Hermione, if you don't like it hit the back button _DO NOT _flame me just for the paring. If you don't like Harry/Hermione but have continued to read this and haven't flamed me thank-you!**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Last Time_ _on_ _Unfogging the Future_

"_Okay, just let the years go by like I tell you except for some deaths."_

"_Okay, but lets leave before she-." here Lily jerked her head towards Petunia- "wakes up." _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

A Week With Mum & Dad, Day 1, Part 1

This Time

"Good morning Harry, Hermione. How did you guys sleep?" asked Lily, as her son and his fiancee walked in to the large kitchen.

"Very well thank you. Don't mind Harry not talking he won't be awake enough to say 'Good Morning' until he's had at least one cup of coffee." said Hermione with a laugh at the last part.

"Oh, I know! James is the same way. Speaking of James, it looks like I'll have to wake him up again." Lily said with a sigh.

"Well wait until Harry's awake 'cause he has the perfect way to wake-up Ron, who it looks like will be getting a wake-up call with the rest of the boys."

"What's this about Dad, Ron and a wake-up call?" Harry asked sleepily, the girls jumped at the sound of his voice, he had poured himself a cup coffee and had drunken half of it, so he was somewhat awake.

"Well your Father, Ron, Remus, and Sirius are in need one of your famous wake-up calls, love." said Hermione

"Oh, well, just let me finish my coffee and will get set up." Harry said while draining his cup. "Now mum how do you usually wake up dad?"

"Well I really can't, so I just give up and go to breakfast, or in this case make it. Then he'll come down five minutes after I'm done making it. fully awake! It's bloody annoying" Lily said

Harry nodded. "Ron's the same way, Sirius too I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

"What about Remus?"

"Oh that's easy, just tell him the library burned down and he'll wake-up."

Harry grinned. "Perfect. Okay, here's what we do." he then whispered the plan in their ears. (A/N You don't think I'd tell you, now do you? (Evil Grin)) "Well then lets get to work"

----One Hour Later----

"There, all set." said Lily as she put the last plate of food on the table. It was a sight to be hold, on the table there were stacks of pancakes (3 in all with at least 30 in each stack) and plates of eggs and bacon (5 plates of each piled high, hey it's a big kitchen and I can dream can't I?). Harry was also holding an old empty journal and a match.

All three wore very large grins.

Operation Wake-Up the Boys was about to commence.

"Okay Harry light the match." Lily told her son.

Harry nodded and set fire to the book waited for a minute then put it out letting it smoke. "Now we wait." he said

"Now we wait." Lily and Hermione repeated nodding.

----Up Stairs----

'_Is that food I smell?' _thought Ron, James and Sirius at the same time. _'It is!' _they thought jumping out of bed and running down stairs faster than you could say 'Bloody Hell!'

----Remus' Room----

'_Ahh what a nice dream, wait is that smoke I smell? It is, it smells like a book burning. Wait a book burning!'_ "The library!" Remus whispered as he ran down stairs with the rest of boys, following his nose to the smell of smoke.

When the boys got down in to the kitchen they found Lily, Harry and Hermione trying to stand up and failing miserably, because they were laughing so hard.

"And what, prey-tell is _so_ funny?" asked Sirius with a rased eyebrow

"Yo–you sho–should–h–ha–have seen–th–the look–on–on your—fac–faces." said Lily between fits of giggles.

"Oh, was it _really_ that funny to wake us up that way?" said Remus looking at the still smoking empty journal.

"Yes!" cried Harry, tears of laughter steaming down his face.

"Who cares how they woke us up lets eat." Ron said sitting down and piling his plate high with food.

"Ronald," Hermione said with a sigh. "It's not polite to eat in your _boxers_."

The four boys had the decency to blush.

---One and A Half Hours Later----

James, Lily, and Sirius were all staring at Ron, he had eaten two stacks of pancakes (60 in all) and two plates of bacon and eggs each. Leaving the other six people at the table with one stack of pancakes an three plates of bacon and eggs.

"I've never seen anybody -even Sirius who eats a lot- to eat that much." James said.

"I agree." Said Sirius, who didn't even realize James had just insulted him.

Lily just nodded looking shocked at how much this boy, Ron, could eat, she had seen how much Sirius ate but this... this was just crazy.

"That's nothing, you should see him at Hogwarts" Harry said looking at his parents, Moony and godfather's shocked faces

"He eats _more_ then this?" Remus asked in a shocked I–Don't–Believe–You voice.

"Oh, yes a _lot _more, especially when we have double or even single potions first thing with the Slytherin's." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, on those days we have to drag him away from the table." Harry said with a laugh

"Drag... drag... _drag_ him away?" Lily cried in shock

"Yeah, can we change the subject though? Seeing how Ronald is falling asleep in his eggs, which is surprising, considering his seventeen _not_ _five!_" Hermione said stressing the last two words.

"Huh? Wha Saizt?" said Ron, his head popping back up.

"I think you should go back to bed, Ron." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah, right." Ron said standing up, not even bothering to wipe the egg off his face.

Well one thing was certain, it would never be dull at the Potter Mansion this week.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Well did'ja like it? Please let me know in a review.

Sakura: Wow, she's finely calm. Amazing

Me: HEY!


	8. A Week With Mum & Dad, Day 1, Part 2

Me: I'm sooo sorry I meant to update on the 24th or 25th of December but then things got messed up with my grandparents coming for a week long visit and a case of writer's block, and... and gah

Aletha: Aki...

Me: Yes?

Aletha:.. Can you get onto the story please!?

Ariana: Letha! That's not nice.

Aletha: But it's true. Right Sakura?

Sakura: Right.

Me: I'd like to introduce you to my newest muses. Ariana and Aletha. (The two mentioned stop bickering, wave then start bickering again.)

Me: Now on to the story.

Aletha and Sakura: FINALLY

Ariana: (glares)

**Disclaimer**:**_ Not mine wish it was though._**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Last Time_ _on_ _Unfogging the Future_

"_Yeah, can we change the subject though? Seeing how Ronald is falling asleep in his eggs, which is surprising, considering his seventeen not five!" Hermione said stressing the last two words._

"_Huh? Wha Saizt?" said Ron, his head popping back up._

"_I think you should go back to bed, Ron." Harry said with a laugh._

"_Yeah, right." Ron said standing up, not even bothering to wipe the egg off his face._

_Well one thing was certain, it would never be dull at the Potter Mansion this week._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

This Time

A Week With Mum & Dad, Day One, Part Two

After Ron had gone back to bed Harry, Hermione, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus went into the living-room to hear more of Harry and Hermione years at Hogwarts.

"So where did we leave off?" Harry asked

"Summer before fifth year love." said Hermione

"Thanks Mia." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"Only you." Hermione said talking about the nickname which meant 'Mine' in Latin (A/N: Or not I'm not sure)

Telling his dead parents and godfather along with their still alive friend about his fifth year was hell. When he got to the part about the carriage and what was pulling it, his mother let out a small cry and pulled him into a hug that rivaled Mrs Weasley's and refused to let him go. Only to finally let go when James said that Harry needed air to live, and he (Harry) was in short supply.

After thanking his father and comforting his mother, Harry continued his story. When he got to the D.O.M part of his story he was sobbing and shaking so badly that Hermione had to tell them what had happed, that had resulted in another comforting session for not only Lily but for Harry, Sirius, and Remus as well.

Sixth year went by with out many interruptions, 'many' being the key word there. There were still quite a few though, thanks to Sirius.

"... and then Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry said talking about the tower scene.

"THAT MURDEROUS BASTARD." James and Sirius roared at the same time.

"I'LL KILL HIM IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" yelled James furiously.

"Mind if I help James old buddy ol' pal?" asked Sirius cracking his knuckles.

"Not at all Padfoot. Not at all."

"James, love shouldn't we think about this rationally first?" asked Lily. Beautiful green eyes red and puffy from crying so much

"What's their to think about? The bastard killed Dumbledore!"

"Uh.. Their's the fact that you could go- no, will go to Azkaban for it, and I don't know about you but I don't want to see my future husband and father of my child go there, before we get married and said child is conceived." Lily said snappishly, red-head temper that she and Harry were known for. (The Potter genes may have stopped the red hair from coming through but they couldn't stop the temper that came with it).

"Okay, okay I won't kill Snape until the Final Battle."

"Uh... and 'said child' is right here," Harry said. "Waiting to finish his story."

"Oh sorry honey go ahead." said Lily.

So, Harry, continued his story going from the end of sixth year to the end of what would of been his seventh year, and the end of his, what Sirius called 'tragic tale'. That made Lily hit him over the head with quite a heavy book.

After a small lunch of soup and sandwiches, Lily asked, "Shouldn't Ron be up by now?"

"Um... well, time travel always makes him sleepy, and this was a generation skip too, so he should be up by dinner." said Hermione.

"Oh."

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

End chapter 8

Me: So their's chapter 8, maybe only two more chapters to go before the end of Unfogging Sob

Ariana: There, there, Aki. It's Okay Pats me on shoulder

Ariana: Please review, it will make Aki feel better.

Me:still sobbing


End file.
